tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fitness Class
Wii Fit Trainer immediately formed this alliance to teach people in the house about fitness. Not only this, but she formed this alliance to get her further in the game. The Fitness Class alliance did not work well. The first elimination occured and they lost one of their own because of a few members that did not stay loyal to Wii Fit Trainer. However, at the next elimination, they did successfully send home Chareth Cutestory, which solidified the alliance they had. With Villager's elimination in the next episode, the one vote they did not have caused the Fitness Class to lose yet another member. Afterwards, their initial plan was to get rid of Michelle for being threatening, but because she quit, their eyes shifted to Fanatic. After her elimination, the alliance worked perfectly together to get rid of Baylor, and then Plankton. After the elimination of Casper in the finale, Tyna Wesson continually dominated immunity. Mabel and Honey Lemon outlasted Wii Fit Trainer, the creator of the Fitness Class alliance, which caused it to crumble. However, the lasting four members who were an initial part of the alliance still stayed strong, and in the end, Tyna won the game after being a member of one of the most successful alliances in TV Stars history. 21:15 Casper or Chareth? 21:16 Is everyone onboard with Casper? 21:16 Sure. 21:16 not casper 21:16 anyone else we could get out? 21:17 Um... 21:17 Uh, Chereth? 21:17 She seems like she could be strong later on. 21:17 * Villager sighs. 21:17 Chereth rejected me. And in that sense, I would like her eliminated. 21:17 Okay, we seem to be swinging towards Chereth. 21:17 She ran away from me. Me! The smartest man in all the world, offering her a one-in-a-kind offer 21:17 , 21:17 chereth, then? 21:18 So it's chereth? 21:18 Alright. 21:18 I voted for Casper! 21:19 Maybe we should do Casper now, and Chereth in the next round? 21:19 ^_^ 21:19 How do we like that idea? 21:19 That works. 21:19 I'm impartial, completely. 21:19 * Mabel_Pines struggles 21:19 fine. 21:19 I already voted for Chereth. 21:19 Okay, Casper it is. 21:20 Just change it @Honey 21:20 I'll talk with honey lemon 21:20 okay? 21:21 Okay. 21:21 Honestly, I just want to get this vote over with so we can get back to more important matters. 21:21 Like the SOCCER GAME I HAVE PLANNED FOR TOMORROW. 21:21 I hope everyone has CLEATS on hand. 21:22 Cleats aren't stylish, but whatever. 21:22 Tennis shoes are the best. (: 21:22 * Villager models his shoes. 21:22 what about sweaters? 21:23 *** Vizzini__ has quit (Quit: Page closed) 21:23 ...Well, then. 21:23 That seems to have been a failure on our part. 21:23 well, I guess chareth is our next choice 21:24 What... exactly happened? 21:24 I don't know 21:25 Gee, a ton of miscommunication there! 21:28 *** Honey_Lemon_ has quit (Ping timeout: 246 seconds) 21:30 *** Honey_Lemon has joined #FitnessClass 21:52 Okay, class. 21:52 Class? 21:52 We're all voting for Chareth this time, I suppose. 21:52 Ooh, are we doing Pilates? 21:53 Fine by me! 21:54 No, actually. 21:54 okay no problem 21:54 How about Plankton? 21:54 Aw, why aren't we voting her? 21:54 No, never mind, stick with Chareth. 21:54 chareth it is 21:54 Alright (: 22:30 Okay, class. 22:30 This week we're voting against Fanatic. 22:30 Aw, but she's my buddy! 22:30 I'm A-OK with that! 22:30 Fanatic was 2nd in the challenge to me! 22:30 He's a beast ^_^ 22:31 well 22:31 fanatic did write stuff against me 22:31 Aw, really? 22:31 Well, I guess Fanatic can go.. 22:32 Honey, I heard that he SLANDERED your name on Instagram! 22:33 What? 22:33 Yeah, I saw that on my feed! 22:33 Fanatic is NOT to be trusted. 22:35 So Fanatic? 22:36 Yes. 22:36 He did not participate in the destruction of the house. 22:36 He is a CANCER to our ideal of teamwork. 22:41 *** Villager is now known as isdead 22:42 *** isdead is now known as Fire 22:42 *** Fire has left #FitnessClass 23:02 *** TynaWesson has quit (Excess Flood) 23:12 Congrats on your reward, Honey! 23:12 Try to exclude people outside the alliance from the vote! 23:12 Okay! 23:13 *** TynaWesson has joined #FitnessClass 23:13 Hey yall! 23:13 How do you feel about Michelle being voted out tonight? ^_^ 23:13 I agree, Tyna! 23:13 Let the fitness class turn against Michelle! 23:13 * WiiFitTrainer| does cartwheels 23:13 It is a darn shame you can't vote with us. :( 23:13 Yeah. 23:13 She's excluded from MVP too, nice going Honey! ^_^ 23:14 Thanks! 23:17 so who do we vote? 23:18 Fanatic! 23:18 I heard Fanatic is the photographer. 23:18 We should vote him out! He's not a team player! 23:18 fanatic 23:18 he is messed-up 23:18 Agreed.. 23:19 *she 23:19 Okay! ^_^ 23:40 Okay, class. 23:40 Hm? 23:40 What's our course of action this week? 23:40 Do you want to vote out... MaPetite? 23:41 I agree, then we can take out Plankton. 00:10 Okay, guys. 00:10 Thing is. 00:10 We were going to vote Plankton, but Baylor's a huge threat now with her advantage... 00:10 Should we vote Baylor? 00:10 Yeah... 00:10 I mean. 00:10 Hey y'all! 00:10 Okay. Everyone, vote Baylor! 00:10 What's the plan tonight? ^_^ 00:10 Baylor. 00:10 That's A-OK with me! ^_^ 00:13 baylor it is 00:13 he has the card 00:33 Okay, class. 00:33 This week we're setting our sights on Plankton. 00:33 If we all vote him, he goes! 00:33 goodbye plankton 00:33 Agreed! 00:36 I can't vote tonight, but good luck y'all! 00:36 ^_^ 00:49 Tonight is obvious, class. 00:50 Casper is the only one left outside our alliance. 00:50 Yup! 00:51 yeah 00:51 Poor guy....he liked me, or I least I think so. 00:52 yeah, poor guy 01:12 *** TynaWesson has left #FitnessClass 01:13 *** Mabel_Pines has left #FitnessClass